The year 1977 will bring to completion a long-term assessment of alternative health care services and their effects, along multiple parameters, upon a predominantly black, low-income population. The alternative services include: (1) traditional health services, (2) a neighborhood health center program providing comprehensive health care and extensive outreach services, and (3) a hospital-based health center program providing comprehensive in-center health services and limited outreach services. A series of studies, initiated in 1969, were designed to measure the impact of these different health services upon the total populations served. A consumer opinion study of new mothers regarding their and their babies' care has been completed and reported in the literature. Three other studies are currently being completed. They include: 1. A Study of Unmet Needs -A study of health problems and of care received for these problems during 1972-3 and 1975-6. Household interview and clinical examination data are used to determine the effects, over time, of the alternative health care programs on unmet needs for medical, dental, nursing, and related services. Unmet needs are examined as measures of program outcome. 2. An institutional Monitoring Study - A study of the structure and process of health care delivery systems which are monitored for 1968, 1972, and 1976. Data were collected through interview with and observation of the health care providers in the alternative health care systems. 3. A Vital Statistics Study - A study of births, perinatal deaths, and pregnancy outcomes which were monitored in the study populations. Data for 1969-2 and 1973-6, as two grouped time periods, will be analyzed. The results of each of these three studies will be reported at the end of 1977. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Carr, W. and S. Wolfe, Unmet Needs as Sociomedical Indicators, International Journal of Health Services 6: 417-430, 1976. Birch, J. and S. Wolfe, Recently Pregnant Women Evaluate Health Care Services. Invitational presentation for the workshop titled "The Doctor-Patient Relationship in the Changing Health Scene: An International Perspective" at the John E. Fogarty International Health Center, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, April 27, 1976.